Damon Salvatore Vampire Fanfic II
by Daria Finica
Summary: Read an amasing Damon Salvatore fanfic story. I have changed his name too, so it's entirely different. If you want to read more, search "Song of the Nephilim" on Amazon for a preview and click on the cover. Don't forget to leave a review on Amazon, please! Thanks.


Who was she and what did she want to tell him? Leo felt extremely nervous the whole day. He was overwhelmed with anxiety and he wasn't able to feel anything else.

He got out for a walk, to ease his fears, even though the rain outside was cold and annoying. The weather outside might make him a little calmer. He wanted to feel the cold rain on his face, to let the water clean magically all his pain.

Leo walked for hours in the rain, bearing in mind only what happened to him the other night. He found himself standing in front of the building where he was living, in the southern part of the Bronx.

For one moment, he had again the strange feeling that someone is watching him and, when he entered the building, the feeling got worse.

The fear started to overcome him. He felt truly in danger and he couldn't find a place to hide. Leo stopped for a moment, listening concentrated for the noises around, but he couldn't hear anything except the rain and the cars in the street.

"That's strange," he said in a loud voice trying to convince himself it was all the doing of his imagination. Still, the silence around him was too much to bear.

"I started to get crazy, really crazy this time!" he told himself with a faint smile on his lips. He then remembered about the cute girl from the book shop nearby. She was always very nice to him and every time he entered the little store she smiled with warmth in her eyes. It was the best time to pay her a visit.

Maybe this way, he thought, he would be able to forget for a while about his dreadful nightmares and about everything else that happened to him. Maybe talking to someone would ease his fears and maybe he would have the courage to ask her for a date, he promised himself.

He barely entered the book shop, startled at the sound of the doorbell, when he felt the deep surge to look back, to check if there wasn't someone else behind. He turned, but saw no one.

Eventually, he smiled relieved to the young lady at the counter and started to read the titles of the new books she had for sale.

'Angels and Demons', the book he awaited for impatiently for weeks, was on one of the shelves. He realized the last few days he has felt so confused that nothing seemed to matter in his life anymore; nothing which was important to him before. Nothing except the moment he had the mysterious young woman in his arms.

"I should try to get back to the real life," he said again to himself, too low for someone else to hear him, trying to gain more control over his fears, over his confusion.

Leo took the book from the shelf and started reading the first page, getting lost in the story for a few minutes. He wanted to buy it, but he didn't have the money. Again, he had the feeling he is being watched. He lifted slowly his eyes from the book.

She was in front of him again. The woman who haunted his dreams appeared almost out of nowhere, without making a noise and he couldn't understand how. He started to believe everything was an illusion.

Her dark hair and her beautiful pale face made him forget for a moment where he was and he found himself staring at her, admiring her body which appeared to hide a feline grace underneath.

Leo felt like he saw her again for the first time. He was soon charmed by her unearthly beauty and the malicious smile she was always caring on her lips. He thought he sensed something dangerous in her, but then he lied himself it was only his impression. She didn't seem to be older than 24.

She looked at him annoyed and came closer daringly. She was now so close Leo could see clearly every detail of her deep blue-almost violet eyes. Her lips almost touched his ear and he heard her sweet voice saying on a confidential tone, so low no one else could hear them:

"I have been waiting for you. You never came to visit me. I'm very upset! Did you forget about me so quickly?"

She smiled with a trace of irony in her eyes and she grabbed his arm pulling him outside the book shop almost forcefully, making him lose the book he was holding in his hands.

Everything happened so quickly the girl inside didn't dare move for quite a long time, looking startled toward the door in a shocked silence, oblivious of the sound the little bell was still making.

Outside, she took his hand in hers without asking like he was only a child. She waved at a taxi to stop and then quickly invited Leo inside with a studied elegance and with a satisfied smile on her face.

He felt incapable of speaking, of doing anything but to follow her orders. He hesitated for a second, but then decided not to say a word. His curiosity was too overwhelming to make him stop now. He was eager to hear her speak, to hear her telling what she had so long promised. He decided what happened to him was nothing but a mere hallucination and he was prepared to listen to her this time. There was nothing strange about her, he told himself. Everything was perfectly normal.

Yet, her body had an almost inhuman force which simply couldn't be explained. Leo found himself thinking about this strange idea and the fear threatened to overcame him again. He couldn't help looking at her beautiful face, at her long and shiny hair and her white neck, while trying to control the mixed emotions that struggled to come to the surface.

Among them all was the rage that started to grow inside of him. He hated her for being so bossy, for getting him embarrassed in front of the other people so easily and, mostly, for forcing him to do things, the way she did when she got him out of the book shop.

"On Madison Avenue, please," she told the driver. Leo was startled again by her voice, so strong, yet so sweet.

In the car, he couldn't find the courage to look her in the eyes. He only picked at her from time to time hesitantly, observing more of her appearance with every second. She had beautiful eyes with long lashes which would drive mad every man.

But there was a strange coldness in her eyes, as she was looking concentrated outside. Her face was unusually pale, contrasting with her black long hair and her perfect bangs which added mystery to her image, making her looking almost like a porcelain doll.

He decided he would be patient this time. He would force himself to be patient and give her the chance to explain better why she behaved so strangely, but she seemed not wanting to speak yet. She was still holding his hand unconsciously, tangling her fingers against his.

Her skin was flawless, her lips were always bearing that interesting smile of hers and the skin of her slender neck was so attractive that he imagined himself for a moment kissing it tenderly.

The next second he tried to gain more control over his thoughts until he saw that under her black coat she was wearing a silk black dress and a small elegant pearl necklace with an onyx cameo resting lightly across her chest.

Her stiletto shoes completed the studied look perfectly. Now she seemed much more mature under the neon lights of the city.

Leo was waiting eagerly to hear her speak. Although in the first moments he had the feeling something wrong might happen to him, her calm presence inspired him to trust her more. He forced to remind himself she might not be as peaceful as she looked, though.

The taxi stopped in front of an elegant building, with the impressive architecture of the 50's. The building has been recently improved, yet it maintained the traces of the families living there over the years, which made it more personal. The windows had elaborate retro decorations, elegant, almost too opulent, observed Leo.

"Her home should probably have the same opulence," he spoke to himself quietly in wonder, convinced no one could hear him.

The elevator brought them to the last floor of the building. Leo thought for a moment he can hear strange voices and thoughts. It happened again. He felt his head throbbing and a strange dizziness overwhelming him for a second.

Then he heard faintly people screaming and saw the fire. It was in the building and it felt so vividly real.

He suddenly realized it was only a hallucination. In this very building many people had died long ago in a fire and he could feel their pain even now.

It wasn't the first time he would hear strange voices, especially in the old buildings. He tried to get rid of his dark thoughts and to lie himself once more that it all has been a mere illusion. Yet, his heart pumped faster in his chest trying hard to cope with the new emotions.

When they entered the apartment, Leo could not help but stare. The big elegant rooms, the long translucent curtains, the opulent furniture and the modern pictures on the walls made the place feel more like a museum, rather than a home: elegant, but cold. It seemed to suit her personality perfectly, he thought.

On the entrance, red roses were placed in a vase near a round big mirror which seemed a true work of art on itself. In a nearby room, he saw an elaborated desk with a laptop on it and several monitors and an impressive library with many precious books covered in leather and gold.

Her luxurious house kept pace with the new technologies. The ambient light and the faint music seemed to ease the pulsing pain in his head and made him forget of the visions he had earlier.

"Let's go to the kitchen! Do you want something to drink? Don't you worry. I live alone here." She gestured quickly toward him to follow her.

"What is your name? I'm Emmalin."

"My name is Leo, Leonardo in fact. But I like best if you would call me Leo. Your name fits perfectly to you. I want to say... it simply fits you!" he heard himself answer without being able to stop making a fool of himself.

"Thank you. Take a seat and feel like home!" she smiled showing him again that special grin of hers. She seemed almost enthusiastic about something. "I'm sorry if I have frightened you earlier. Also, I'm sorry for not telling you the reason I got you here. You must be asking yourself if I'm a bit crazy or something..."

Her voice was soft and started to give away her emotions. Leo began to feel something wasn't quite right. He did not consider at all before he might be in danger with her.

But her behavior was very strange and everything happened so quickly he felt he didn't have the time to think too much about it. His fear began to threaten his thoughts again and couldn't ignore it anymore.

Everything around seemed threatening now. Leo was suddenly overwhelmed by fear. Why did he allow himself to get dragged in here so easily? So stupid of him! Why did he accept to come with her without asking any questions? Without even knowing her name?

Emmalin was very beautiful and just that might have been enough to convince anyone, but he felt as if he had been blind or something. Now, he realized she had her own hidden agenda. She could barely hide sometimes a malicious sparkling in her eyes and her vivid intelligence.

Leo thought for a moment he can hear faintly again the voices he had heard in the elevator. Sudden screams and the sound of the fire destroying violently the building made him feel for a moment he was about to die and he won't be able to leave the apartment again. Her voice got him back to the present for a moment.

"Let me tell you why I have brought you here so suddenly. Please, listen to me carefully. Try not to get too afraid and try to listen to what I have to say!"

She had his attention now. Leo could hear the beats of his heart, trying to concentrate more on her words than on the other sounds around.

"I'm under the impression you don't know really who you are. What you are... more exactly. I know you've been hearing all these voices since you entered the building. You don't have to be afraid... Try not to be afraid of me and of the fact I know it!" Emmalin watched him intensely, like trying to prevent him from bursting into rage. He couldn't manage to say a word, yet.

"You're too agitated. Let me get you a coffee, will you? Do you want milk with it?"

"You're asking me about milk? Are you truly as crazy as I suspected? I came here looking for answers! You promised you were going to tell me something very important. I only want to know why you brought me here! What do you know about me so important? And how do you know I can hear those voices?" Leo's rage could be easily read on his face now.

"I don't know how you managed to get me into the car with you, to bring me here so effortlessly! God! I'm so stupid! What do you want to do to me? Why did you bring me here?"

"Leo, calm down. I brought you here only so we can have the chance to speak in a quiet place. I don't want to harm you. Calm down!"

Her voice became so soft, yet Leo felt for a moment the surge to listen to her without trying to question her authority.

He instantly felt calmer. It was like his body and his brain obeyed her without hesitation. He felt like all his energy had suddenly left him.

"I will calm down, but I still want some answers! And I want them fast! And milk would be okay! But... I still want my answers after that!"

Emmalin was smiling at him in the kitchen, waiting patiently for the coffee to boil. Leo felt his patience will soon leave him.

He was moving through the room almost like a wild animal in a cage, measuring it in a fast pace, without realizing how agitated he was.

From time to time, he would look back at Emmalin impatiently, thinking that in the worst case he could jump out of the door or even try to get into the balcony and from there on the roof of the building in case Emmalin was about to kill him or something.

He would make new and new scenarios with every second and soon he began to think Emmalin might poison him and she has added some toxic substances to the coffee. Or even she would get out a gun from somewhere and threaten to shoot him. How did she know he could hear all these voices?

She has known in an instant more about him than anyone else he has met before. He had never told anyone about the voices... So, how could she know? More and more questions invaded his mind tormenting him with every passing minute and making him feel more unsecure.

"Calm down! I know everything seems very strange to you now! Drink this and you will feel better. And take a seat," she ordered, placing the coffee under his nose with a small grin on her face.

"But... I have questions!"

"No buts! You are in my home and you accepted to come on your own will. We will talk the way a lady and a gentleman should talk!" Emmalin tried to soften her voice a little.

"I know you are very afraid now, but you shouldn't be. I have travelled all over the world to find someone like you. You are the first one I meet after a very long time!" She passed her fingers through her hair, thinking. Eventually, she stared intensely at Leo, so close he felt the need to take a step back.

"I've been looking for you for too long now! So, don't you dare leave before listening to what I have to say. Sit down and listen to me!"

Her eyes got for a moment that vicious spark of theirs and Leo didn't find the power to resist her anymore. It was like he would almost feel a visceral need to obey her voice.

"What do you want to tell me? Just say it! You brought me here without explaining anything and you almost broke my arm when you pulled me out of the book shop!"

"I like it when you get so angry! Your face becomes even prettier like this! I have never seen anyone who would get upset so quickly and then forget about it in a few seconds. You look very well, indeed," she answered instead, touching his chin tenderly, without a care about the raged look on his face.

His clean dark hair contrasted with the deepness of his beautiful blue eyes. In his sudden rage, the light in his eyes turned so cold now. Small drops of sweat appeared on his forehead and he could only hear the beats of his heart.

"God! Why don't you tell me why you wanted me to come here? Why are you following me? Who are you?"

"I told you! My name is Emmalin. I have been following you only for about a few weeks now, but I wasn't sure!"

"What?"

"Calm down! I don't mean any harm."

"What do you want from me then? Why did you bring me here?"

"I don't thing you know too much about your past, do you? Yet, haven't you always known you are more special than the others? You can hear and see things impossible for the other people to see and hear. I already know you can hear those strange voices. You are not insane. But you probably ask yourself how I know all these things..."

"How would you know all that about me? I have always kept those things secret."

"Well, you are not the only one who is a bit more special."

Leo wanted to get back on his feet.

"Seat down! You have not the slightest idea how powerful and how mean I can be!"

Emmalin put a finger on his shoulder and pushed, forcing him easily to sit down. Her eyes were cold with fury, but that went just for a second. He felt powerless. It was the same strange power he had felt in the book shop and he knew he couldn't fight it. He couldn't understand how such a fragile body could hide so much power.

It was something almost supernatural about it and it would only increase his frustration and made her even more attractive at the same time.

He tried to calm down, his hands covering his face, and took his seat again breathing heavily. The movements of her body were powerful and gracious and for a second he couldn't help but stare.

"Okay, I'll listen. Tell me what you have to say!"

Emmalin became more serious now. She made a long pause, like she couldn't decide how to start. In the end, she placed her hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eyes.

"Leo... you are a nephilim!"

"What? That's why you called me here?"

"You are a nephilim! I'm sure you have heard of them!" she said again watching him intensely. His startled look gave her the answer.

"You are not an ordinary man and you know it! You have something preternatural in you. Haven't you ever felt that you are different; that you have some kind of powers? You bear within a supernatural legacy, your body knows it better than you and you should learn to use and control your legacy. Don't you look at me like this! You don't know anything know, but I will teach you everything I know. Hearing those voices is just a part of your special powers and it's just the beginning.

You are not totally human. In time, your powers will become stronger. You will get to become like me or even more powerful. Listen to what I have to say! Now, you are in danger. If you don't learn to listen to me, I don't know how I will be able to protect you!" Emmalin wasn't smiling anymore.

Leo was looking at her in wonder with a trembling smile on his lips, almost like preparing himself to burst into a laugh. Eventually, he couldn't hold it anymore and started to laugh hysterically.

"All you can do is laugh? We don't have time for this!"

Her entire being was overwhelmed with fury. Her eyes became cold as ice and she felt that she won't be able to control herself anymore.

She kicked violently the coffee table and smashed it on the wall with just a single look, without event touching it. Drops of coffee were splashed everywhere.

Leo was looking at her so shocked he couldn't even say a word. He felt he couldn't move and his heart threatened to break his chest but it was only the beginning of his nightmare. With a single movement of her hand, Emmalin broke all the mirrors in the room.

"I guess you'll have to learn the hard way, then!" she said with a soft and malicious voice that Leo could barely recognize.

There were pieces of glass everywhere around them. She took one of it, caught Leo by his throat and held him in place. He started fighting against her, but he simply couldn't seem to be able to escape her embrace. She had so much power it made him lose his breath! He then felt a sharp pain in his neck and blood dripping in big drops along his chest.

Emmalin embraced him even harder and kissed his neck tenderly, enjoying the taste of the blood with a low moan. He felt her soft lips caressing his skin and her tongue searching hungry for more blood for a second.

And then she released him as suddenly as she has attacked and he felt stings in his shoulders and arms. Leo felt the surge to touch the cut, but it was like he couldn't find where it was.

The pain wasn't so vivid anymore and the wound appeared to have healed by itself magically, almost like everything had been just one of his stupid hallucinations.

Shocked, he couldn't do anything else but hide his face in his hands, like a child who was about to burst into tears. Everything around him started to spin. What happened to the wound? What made it to heal so fast? He knew about the nephilims from his avid lectures, but he still couldn't believe it was all true.

Everything was too shocking, to awful to understand. He couldn't believe such monstrous beings existed in the real world and, mostly, he couldn't believe he might be one of them. Yet, everything he has just seen was so real he couldn't manage to get over the initial shock.

"You thought you knew everything, didn't you?" heard Emmalin's sarcastic voice. She was looking at him intensely again and he found she has made herself a large cut in her palm, too without even realizing it.

Her blood dripped on the floor, but she was still looking at him ignoring the pain. In the end, Leo took her hand in his and began to kiss it softly, knowing it was wrong, but knowing also he couldn't help it anymore.

Her blood tasted sweet, yet strong at the same time, and her hand was soft and warm. She was watching him with sadness in her eyes. She observed the little disaster around and she realized she has lost her mind once more.

"I'm sorry you had to find it like this! But I had to show you. It was the only way you could really understand. This is who we are. We lose our mind quickly. We hate and we get angry as quickly as we fall in love, I guess."

"You, too? Are you a nephilim, too?"

"Yes, I am. Just older than you. Much older. Now, I have more power you could ever imagine."

Emmalin was watching her bloody hand as her wound healed itself in seconds. She embraced Leo again, placing a soft kiss on his cold forehead, almost as tenderly as a mother. She then went to the kitchen to wash herself from the blood.

He was staring again into nowhere, unable to move and exhausted of what he has just seen. He was much calmer now, but he felt so confused. His face became even paler and he looked almost like a marble statue, not knowing what to do and not wanting to move anymore.

He was starting to understand everything Emmalin has told him made sense, yet a small part of his brain was still refusing to accept it was all true.

Many things he could never explain himself about his life made suddenly sense now. He could hear the strange voices even from childhood.

He could hear them while walking on the streets or when he explored deserted houses and sometimes he would see things that no one was supposed to see. Dark shadows or people dressed in old clothes who weren't supposed to be there.

He would always try to run as fast as he could from the voices and the images. That's why he has always been a wanderer, maybe. But they would always follow him. Or maybe there were always new voices.

He had never known and he had never dared to ask himself too many questions. And now? Emmalin has told him everything was normal. The voices were something normal and he wasn't just a very strange type of freak. And, mostly, he wasn't alone.

In the end, he dared to go to her in the kitchen. He stared at her for a moment and then he slightly touched her shoulders. He turned her toward him so he could see her eyes.

Her silk dress had spots of blood all over it, but her eyes were watching him intensely again. His voice was coarse with emotion.

"Tell me more. About you, about what we are. How did you find out that you are... what you are? What we are?"

"I will tell you, Leo. But now you should eat something. You look awful. You are so pale and you're trembling! Go wash yourself and I'll try to bring you something to eat!" she answered instead, ignoring his questions.

Leo felt he was overwhelmed with weakness and a faint pain began to pulse in his head. He decided he should get out on the balcony to feel the fresh air of the night and to get rid of that unpleasant sensation.

"I am a nephilim! What a stupid thing to say!" he told himself, admiring the beauty of the city and the flickering stars.

Shortly after, he faintly felt the smell of food and then he started to feel the hunger painfully. It was almost like someone had punched him in the stomach.

He remembered he hadn't eaten anything for more than a day and the dizziness seemed to become even more annoying. The smell of the food has awoken all of his senses.

"Come here to eat!" Emmalin asked.

On the table, near a vase with white roses filling the air with their fragrance, a paella and a glass of white wine awaited for him.

The steam arising from the food made his mouth water. Yet, everything seemed so classy for a moment he didn't dare to disturb the way she has arranged everything on the table.

"Come on, eat!" she told him with a soft voice, daring to caress his hair, protectively.

Leo seemed much calmer now. He felt like he was under the effect of a spell and he started to eat quickly, enjoying the food while his hunger became more and more a bad memory. Emmalin was looking at him in silence.

"Tell me more. When did you start first to know you are different?" Her eyes were watching all his moves. It was as if she wanted to eat, too.

"I've known it since I was little. When I was 6 or 7 years old, I realized I'm different, I guess."

"Really? So early? Most of us realize they have special powers when they're 16 or 17. You are different and you are very strong. And very beautiful indeed..."

"You said we are nephilims. Tell me, what are we truly? I want to know more!" He felt a sudden rage growling inside of him, for no reason.

"I know the myth about the nephilims. I know they say they are the children born from the union of angels with the human women. But is that true? What are we, really?"

"How old do you think I am, Leo?" she asked him instead.

"I don't know. You're 24 or 25, I guess. Why?"

"So young? Thank you," she answered with a grin on her lips.

"You won't believe it, but I'm not that young at all. I'm over a thousand years old. I was born somewhere in the south of England. I could tell you where, but that place doesn't exist anymore."

Leo watched her startled, with confusion in his eyes; and then started to laugh. How could she always mock him so easily? He barely could stop himself laugh in the end. She didn't seem upset at all.

"Still not believing me? With a... special diet, we can stay young for a very long time, maybe forever. We can do that by controlling our lust for blood and if we manage not to drink too much at once..."

"Wha... at?"

"It's true. I know your brain refuses to believe this right now. That night, I offered you my blood. It wasn't just a dream. I gave you my blood so you could get back your strength."

Emmalin was smiling at him ironically, trying to hide her satisfaction.

"It was true, then? It was really you? You have made me faint! I'm so sorry it wasn't just a nightmare then!" replied Leo with a slap on the table, suddenly angry.

"I didn't want you to lose your mind. You liked it so much, you liked all the sensations too greatly and you couldn't handle it anymore. A few minutes after, you fainted. You were too drunk with the blood. It was the time to feel its taste yourself. You have become too aggressive and too ignorant! Your fury almost gave you away! You are always thirsty for blood and you know it!"

Emmalin watched Leo while he was stroking his hair nervously. It was like he was trying to get awake from one of his nightmares.

"This is what we are! You have to accept it! For centuries we have been called vampires. No one knows what we really are and in my whole life I have only met a few others of our kind. We have a different DNA from the human one and my supernatural blood activates it. Can you understand that?"

"But, I still don't understand what we really are! Vampires?"

"No, not vampires! People only called us like this, but it's just a story, a myth. I don't really know whether we were born out of angels or humans, I don't know what we really are, where we come from, but I will find out soon, that's sure! With your help. Now, eat!" she said, trying to calm him down.

Leo stared at her in disbelief. He was too confused to believe everything she has just said was true, but the very presence of Emmalin was the living proof of it.

Emmalin could answer to all of his questions. Emmalin was the answer to all of his problems, he soon realized.

"Did you transform me?" he asked with a coarse voice, in the end.

"I didn't turn you. This is what we are. This is what we become sooner or later. We need the blood in order to survive longer, maybe even to become immortal, I don't know that for sure. Most of us kill only to take the blood, but I have stopped doing it long ago. I have chosen to feed without taking any life and I could teach you how to do it, too. I have chosen you because I want to teach you. I want to be your mentor. You deserve it!"

"To be my mentor? After all you have done to me? I think you're out of your mind!" he answered, trying to get her out of his way.

It was impossible, and he soon realized that again, frustrated. He was startled every time by her force and now he was even more confused.

What she has just revealed him has turned his world upside down. He had always known he was different, but he didn't think he was that much of a monster. He felt like he was about to live a new nightmare, only this time he wouldn't be able to get out of it anymore.

The horror was so vivid and he could see it clearly now. It was that very strange being in front of him. It was Emmalin.

"Leave me away! Let me pass!" he yelled, his fury burning his chest. He tried again to move her away, but that only made her angrier. "That is how you think of rewarding me after I revealed you so many of my secrets? This is what I deserve? I thought you were much smarter than this! I have kept my promises.

I have told you almost everything you needed to know for now. Where to you intend to leave? Do you want to go outside and just kill someone?" she answered coldly, her eyes full of fury and holding him strong by his shoulders, restraining all of his movements.

Her face seemed to have transformed itself into a mask of terror and the color of her eyes became darker with every second, the more she would let herself overwhelmed by rage.

Eventually, she realized he was starting to suffocate. She let him go, but the cold in her eyes was the same. Then... she just planted a soft long kiss on his lips.

He felt for a moment again the strong taste of blood in his mouth, but this time he seemed almost disgusted by it. She felt his disgust, too.

"Go! Get out of here! Get out and don't you dare come back to me too soon!" she said with the same cold in her eyes and with malevolence on her lips.

Leo got out of her apartment as quickly as he could, without even daring to look back. He could still feel the taste of her blood on his tongue.

The sky was beginning to get lighter and his head pulsed with pain, agonizingly drenching all his energy. He realized he has felt a little stronger from the moment he had met her on the beach, but he would also feel a strange attraction for blood, an attraction more and more powerful.

He started to walk quickly on the streets, wishing to clear his mind.

He hadn't visited Andrew and he wouldn't want to see him anymore for a while or to go back to his work at the restaurant, either.

That very moment, all he wanted was to escape the big city, to go away as far as he could from Emmalin and from everything she has just revealed to him.

Her words were still in his head, sounding faintly, as he tried to temper his walk. He wandered on the streets for hours, watching the people's faces and trying to read their emotions.

Almost all of them looked at him with sad or angry eyes, without being able to enjoy that beautiful day.

Leo was still on the streets. It was already dawn and he has forgotten he had to eat. He didn't care about his thirst or about the pain in his stomach.

This time, the sadness overwhelming him was one of the worst he has ever experienced. He just couldn't get out of his head the sound of Emmalin's words.

He could remember the first time he has heard her talking about blood. It was like the sound of the very word changed something in him violently. He realized in the last weeks he had been either weak, or fuller of energy than usually, but always thirsty, without knowing it.

His thirst had become stronger moment by moment, until Emmalin gave him her blood.

When she had said that word, she hasn't done anything else but unleash the thirst in his brain.

His voice was always coarse in the last few weeks and he could always feel the need to drink something. Water, wine, anything.

The last time she had given him her blood was so vivid in his memory. He felt like he had at last been awoken to life. Although it was already night, he could see the world around him more clearly, the beautiful colors and the details striking him with wonder.

He could see now the faint movement of the blood in a vein from the slender neck of a woman on the street and he could feel the perfume of a young girl who was watching the city a few floors above him, from an open window. Startled, he realized he could even hear her breathing slowly, now.

Suddenly, all the noises overwhelmed him. He could hear the pigeons flying in agitation and the tormenting humming of the cars in the streets made him confused and dizzy again.

He felt he was about to faint or to lose his mind. Gathering all his strength, he walked weakly to a darker street, trying to slow his breathing and then collapsed. Around him, everything became darker and darker.

Leo woke up moments later, still dizzy. He had the same nightmare he was so used to now, but this time he saw Emmalin, too.

The dream was so alive he could feel even now all the sensations, her hand touching his and the feel of her breath on his skin. He was exhausted and he couldn't find the strength to resist her. She was smiling at him again, with that strange and malevolent smile of hers.

He woke up in the dark little street covered in sweat and more tired than before, becoming suddenly aware of the agonizing thirst in his chest, and he gathered all his power to get up on his feet.

Leo felt his mouth becoming dry and his breath accelerating, while the thirst almost burned the inside of his throat. He started walking, wandering where he should go at that late hour and trying to ignore it.

The streets weren't too crowded. A man in a grey suit was going back home from his job and a young woman was walking slowly in a black and silver dress, her shoes making upsetting noises on the street.

She didn't seem older than 17, but the true color of her face was hidden under a heavy layer of make-up.

He had been listening for the noise her heels made for minutes now and the thirst became even more powerful, almost impossible to manage.

Leo felt his lips dry and everything around him became less important for a second. He was already contemplating the thought of holding her in his arms, of trying the taste of her blood on his tongue just for a minute.

Without the slight trace of guilt, he began following her and he touched her arm without saying a word. She stopped suddenly startled and then she tried to run out of his way, staring at him with terror in her eyes.

His dark hair was covering his pale face in array and his blue eyes became darker. He called her to him only with a look and in a second she seemed not to be aware anymore of the fact that he was just a beautiful monster. She didn't care of the danger anymore. He was so beautiful, so sweet and his eyes seemed so serene...

She didn't even notice when Leo caught her in a mortal embrace and bit thirstily, a low moan sounding faintly from his mouth.

Two small fangs pierced the skin on her neck and he could feel them in his mouth almost painfully, yet he didn't find the strength to stop.

He drank and drank, trying to ease his thirst, forgetting about everything else. He felt so alive and his heart was pumping in his chest wildly.

The girl didn't even try to resist him and he soon realized with a gasp she wasn't breathing anymore. She was dead, but he could still feel her warm blood invading every part of his body with violence.

With every passing moment, he would become more and more aware of himself. Only when he managed to open his eyes he realized what horror he has done. He has killed her!

He just couldn't stop himself from drinking, and now she was lying dead in his arms. For a moment, he felt the sudden surge to shout his pain out in a growl.

He had taken the life from her body so easily! Almost too easy! And the taste of the blood... it was so good. He couldn't even make himself feel the guilt for a moment.

Her body was already becoming rigid and her face seemed paler from underneath the make-up. Leo laid carefully the body on the street, slowly, feeling now the remorse vividly. He wouldn't care now for anything else than run away.

Tears mixed with blood were dropping out of his eyes. He had just made himself a murderer. A 21 years old murderer who would probably be forced to kill every night from now on.

And not because he couldn't survive, but because he came to enjoyed it. He wanted it and the lust for blood was stronger again with every minute.

He wanted the blood, he dreamed about it... just more and more blood.


End file.
